


Его голубые глаза

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, ангст, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Лейла смеется и хватает его запястье маленькими теплыми ладошками.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Его голубые глаза

Пожалуй, это их лучший номер.

Джон устраивается в кресле Финча и наблюдает за тем, как Лейла старательно слюнявит пёстрый галстук. Да, малышка, он действительно очень похож на пончик с глазурью. Но кто мы такие, чтобы осуждать вкусы эксцентричных миллиардеров?

Никакой многочасовой слежки под дождём и пронизывающим ветром. Порезов на ладонях — как тот, неглубокий, но раздражающий: рукоять пистолета отдавала в запястье тупой болью ещё неделю. Никаких погонь, перестрелок и вопросов, на которые он никак не может найти ответы.

Им даже не пришлось уговаривать номер спрятаться в безопасном месте.

— Где твой мишка, Лейла? Вот же он!

Гарольд против воркования. Он считает, что это непедагогично, с младенцами нужно разговаривать как с взрослыми. И будет возмущён, когда увидит крошечного белого медвёжонка, которого Джон раздобыл в газетном киоске на пути в библиотеку — тот вряд ли сделан из сертифицированных гипоаллергенных материалов, но Лейла в восторге. Джон должен был купить эту игрушку.

У ребёнка не может не быть плюшевого медведя. Это… неправильно.

Финчу не до игрушек. Финч где-то там, пополняет запасы и тактично рассказывает Картер о том, кто выкрал младенца, которого теперь разыскивает весь Нью-Йорк. Конечно же, исключительно из благих побуждений. Джон тихо фыркает — он без труда представляет, как тонкие брови Джосс ползут вверх. О, она в гневе.

— Будем надеяться, что Гарольд переживёт эту встречу, верно?

Лейла смеётся и хватает его запястье маленькими тёплыми ладошками.

Картер в гневе. Но это бессильное раздражение. Немного… формальное? Она не может действительно злиться на тех, кто просто хочет помочь ни в чём неповинному ребёнку. Знает — то, что они с Финчем делают — правильно. Даже если методы… несколько выходят за рамки.

Именно поэтому Джон выбрал её.

Он чувствует на себе любопытный взгляд — незнакомый человек интереснее галстука, раритетных книг и игрушек. Лейла улыбается, тихо лепечет и тянет к нему ручки.

Джон не помнит, когда в последний раз держал ребёнка. Дети — не их с Карой забота. Совсем другая линия работы, из тех, где над приказами не задумываются ни на секунду.

Он поднимает Лейлу, как свою любимую винтовку — тёплую, тяжёлую и по-своему хрупкую. Но винтовка не дышит в подбородок, не хватает за лацкан пиджака. Джон совсем не пугает её — этот чужак, от которого пахнет потом, дешёвым кофе и, немного, порохом. Смелая малышка.

У неё голубые глаза — не по-детски серьёзные.

Джон возвращается в кресло и позволяет себе немного расслабиться — Лейла с сопением устраивается на груди, там, где ровно бьётся его сердце. Удивительно спокойно: привычные стены библиотеки и тёплое, размеренное дыхание спящего ребёнка. Безопасность и что-то ещё — такое далёкое и так понятное, близкое.

…Финч придёт всего через час. Живой, но немного потрёпанный. Он смущённо отведёт взгляд, когда Джон с немым укором будет нахлобучивать на малышку собственную шапку, потому что Гарольд не купил ей ничего тёплого. Живые дети сложнее самых совершенных программ. Они не для Финча — не для его больной спины, любви к тишине, порядку и пёстрым галстукам.

До этого ещё час. Маленькая вечность.

А пока Джон осторожно поглаживает волосы Лейлы кончиками пальцев. Он с трудом прогоняет сонливость и рассматривает уставшее, умиротворённое личико.

У них с Джессикой была бы прекрасная дочь. С её доброй улыбкой…

…и его серьёзными голубыми глазами.  



End file.
